breaking hearts
by struckinGrenMcRday
Summary: COOL PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

I felt a grip on my arm."Let go of me!" I felt more hands on me. 'God, help me.' I thought. The next thing knew, I was turned around to face my attackers.

My attackers were actually Hikaru, Koaru, Tamaki, and Mori. They grabbed me from my life, to go on a island. I was pissed, it was Tamaki, Kouya, Mori, Huni, Hikaru, Koaru, and I no one else. When we landed I was breathe taken, the island was so beautiful...... Till I found out why I was here. The guys wanted my to choose between them How could I choose? I know who's the one and so does my body.

We all slept in the same room. When I woke up. They were all staring at me. "what did I do?"Mori-sempi came over and sat by me , and explained. I kept saying a name over and over again thought the night. "Who was it?" I said as I sat up. Tamaki got up and walked over to me and whispered the name into my ear.

I gasped with shock, I stood up, and kissed my lover.

"Haruhi!!!" Tamaki yelled, as he was breaking away from the kiss. I looked into Tamaki's eyes, he looked into mine. He tucked the lose hair behide my ear. His touch felt so good on my face. I closed my eyes, and I felt the touch of his hands on my face. "Tamaki.. I think... I love you." I can see the shock I n his eyes for a second then I saw the smile I love. Tamaki's hands caressed my face for a kiss. When I was picked up by a unknown person. I was bent down and was passionately kissed. Who was it? I opened my eyes. Mori-sempi?


	2. Chapter 2

Tamiki looked stunned, I was too. Mori-sempi... kissed me. After he broke the kiss I ran to Tamiki crying, I didn't like that kiss. Tamiki told everyone to leave the room. Hikaru and Huni had to pull Mori out.

"Tamiki.....I"

"Don't worry Harhui everything will be Okay."

"It' won't though Tamiki!"

"Why not?"

"Sit down Tam-chan I didn't want to go on this trip for two reasons..... I have a twin Tamiki-sempi, don't freak Okay I didn't know until two weeks ago, now the worst new. Tamiki-sempi remember the night at the Ouran fair... Okay here I go.... Tamiki I'm.... Pregnant"

"Kouya!!! Get in here" Tamiki screamed

"What is it Tamiki?' Kouya asked.... then the light bulb turned on in his head." Soo Harhui you're pregnant. Congratulations?!?!??" He looked at Tamiki in his fearful state. "Don't worry Tamiki we'll on the first plane out."

"Kouya.... umm... I'll would like to stay here if you don't mind. It's calming here.

"Are you sure, Harhui?" Kouya asked.

"Harhui, I think you should go to the doctors?"

"How do you think i found out Tama-chan I was at my annual check-up and i got a phone call from the doctors that i was pregnant!"

"Okay Harhui, Kouya can you call your doctors tho come here if you don't mind, i need to go down stairs and tell the rest what's up?"

"Harhui? Can i ask you a couple of question about your doctor's visit. It will only take 10 minutes." Kouya said as Tamiki left.

"Kouya how can i ever repay you?"Kouya walked over and leaned towards my ear and answered. I looked straight forward. I nodded, and Kouya whipped me around and through me onto the bed and he followed

10 minutes later

I lay on the bed my cloths crunched up around my body. i thought to my self 'so Kouya loves me too.' the door opened and closed, a few minutes later I heard someone running. The door opened so fast I had no chance of covering myself. It was Tamiki. He guessed what happened between me and Kouya, Tamiki turned to run." TAMA-CHAN!!!! WAIT!! I screamed." I did what was best for the baby. Tamiki i what the best for our child if it means selling my body i would do it. Tamiki I'm killing the host club. It's breaking up because of me." I broke down and cried. Tamiki layed down on the bed with me, he took me into his arms and said." Harhui you don't have to sell you body. your notation was right but, you went along with Kouya's plan."

"I'm sorry Tama-chan"

"You have nothing to be sorry for but if it helps i forgive you."

"Thank you."

Flash-back_ Last night of the Ouran fair.

"I'm soaked to the bone." I said.

"Harhui come here your shaking, let daddy warm you up." Tamiki said, as he held up his blanket. I walked over to Tamiki and hugged him. I felt the shock in his body. We were shoved into a car just the two of us shaking together, both of us in white. I looked into his eyes, his swimming in mine. He leaned in and everything that night was perfect.

End flash-back

Chapter 2

I woke up from my nightmare. I saw Hakrui and Kouru walking out of my room with their shirts off. Mori-sempi walked in and headed towards my bed. Took a slip of the water glass nest to the bed on the bed stand. Mori took off his shirt and I tried to scream, but i only heard murmur. Kouya, the bastard he drugged me and Tamiki too. Mori-sempi flung himself over me and then everything went black.

30-minutes later

Mori was putting his shirt and tie on when Huni came in. "Huni help me!!!"

"Kouya she's talking!" Mori said. Kouya came in with a needle , i tried to struggle but he got the needle into my arm. Huni looked sad, but powerful, exotic compared to the normal Huni. Hungry. I mumble a scream. He covered my mouth, i screamed again, Every minute i screamed, no one came, not a soul. This isn't Huni 's fault , IT'S that DAMN Kouya's!! He turned Huni into a monster.

45 minutes later.

"Harhui? What am i doing up here?" Huni asked

"Well, Huni-sempi, I drugged all of the host club minus myself, with an experimental drug, and it worked perfectly."

"Kouya you monster!!"I screamed

"Why?" Huni asked.

"Why, Huni why? For the Ootorii befit of course, this drug makes a person mad and what ever i'd tellm' to do they would do it, a perfect drug, only for military purpose."

"Why use it on us Kyo-chan?" Huni asked.

"Well i was going to use it on Harhui, she she would have sex with me, but then i found out she was pregnant. So I decided to use it on the club for their own personal gain."

"What gain?" i asked.

"Now be serious Harhui, all of the host club want their way with you. They just didn't want to amid it it."

"What about the drug you gave me?" I asked

"A mild sedative."

I got up on my wiggle legs and walked over to Kouya and slapped him. Kouya just smiled and put his arm around my waist and threw me back to the bed. He took my head with one hand and hit me with the other. Until Huni knocked him out cold.

* * *

my dad arrive the next day. Tamiki didn't wake up until noon today, his face filled with horror, with all of the bruises on my body. Then Kouya came down the hallway with my hand print on his face, Tamiki guessed what happened, He grabbed Kouya by the collar and threw him agaisnt the nearest wall. "You're a sick bastard! HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?!?" Kouya looked at me and smirked.

flash back-

Kouya was over me bar chested, his lips in my ears.

"If you tell anyone ,I will make sure you will lose your child."

end flash back-

"Ta...Tamiki, I... fell down the stairs. Kouya was hit accidentally. It was my fault" Tamiki didn't looked convinced.'' Tama-chan I...I'm telling the truth."I said as i slapped the doctors hands away and ran up the stairs.

------------------Tamiki--------------------

I saw Harhui run up stairs "What ever you did yo my Harhui I will kill you." I let go of his shirt and ran after Harhui."HARHUI!!!!" I yelled, I found her in my bed room crying.


End file.
